ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Uub Jr(Dragon Ball: The New Hero's)
' Uub Jr' is a Hero in my online fan-fiction Dragon Ball: The New Hero's he is the rival and best friend of Galrick. He is the great-grandson of Uub. He is also the best friend of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. Biography Uub Jr is a 14 year old teenager. Not much is known about his origins other then he is the great-grandson of Uub. He was raised and taught martial arts by his unknown parents. He now lives on Dende's lookout with Galrick but Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr live with their family. He is a very skilled martial artist. He also has very great control of his Ki but not as good as Galrick's control. His parents died when he was younger so he was then tooken in by Dende but he never talked about why or how they died. But since his father is the grandson of Uub he must've been defeated by some powerful foe. Appearance Uub Jr looks a lot like Uub he even wears his great-grandpa's old karate gi that was passed down from generation to generation until he inherited it. He has a brownish-black like skin tone and sports a karate gi he also has big half oval shapped eyes with a huge pupil in the middle that lacks a outline similiar to how the Saiyan's eyes look when they go SSJ. He also appears to have a foward mohawk how his great-grandfather had one aswell. He also has a very muscaluar appearence most likely due to training. Personality Uub Jr is a lot like Uub. He is light hearted he has a sense of Justice and heroicness but when ever a enemy gets him mad he wont ever forgive them he isnt forgiving like Galrick or his ancestor he will finish the job if he can.﻿ The Training Saga Uub Jr appears in this Saga. In this Saga he first appears on Dende's Lookout. He soon befriends Galrick and the two become best friends. Later on once Kami informs them of a deadly threat headed to Earth that will be their in a Months time. They then begin training very hard within a 30 day period. Uub Jr trained with Galrick and Goku Jr trained with Vegeta Jr and once they where done they then where headed off to go to the designated spot where the threat would land. Thats where The Devourer Saga begins. ﻿ ﻿ Power Level: Uub: 400,000,000 Uub(Kaio-Ken x10): 4,000,000,000 Uub(Kaio-ken x20): 8,000,000,000 Uub(Pure majin): 180,000,000,000(Well he goes go pure majin at the age of 25) Skills and Techniques Kamehameha- Uub Jr uses this technique a lot threwout the series. Kaio-ken- Uub Jr uses this technique quite a few times in the series. Flashing Grenade- Uub Jr uses this technique a lot threwout the series. Ki Blast- Uub Jr mastered this ability. Ki Sense- Uub Jr mastered this ability. ﻿ Category:Human Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Category:New Generation Z Fighters Category:Character invented by Wikian13000